


In The Land Of Gods And Monsters

by Saelwen



Category: Monsters - Fandom, monster love - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Centaur, Demon, Demon Sex, Demon x reader, Exophilia, Fantasy, Fluff, Folklore, Kelpie - Freeform, Legends, Lemon, Love, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Romance, Monster sex, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OC, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Selkie - Freeform, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Tumblr, Urban Legends, Vampire Sex, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, banshee - Freeform, human!reader, monster x oc!reader, my wriring, mythical creatures, romance-fantasy, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelwen/pseuds/Saelwen
Summary: Welcome to my world!Where mythical creatures lurk in the shadows, hiding from the human's eyes. Follow along with the amazing shorts of each monster, seeing them coming out of the shadows and change the human world for the best.Monster x Oc!ReaderThis is exophila so beware for tentacle sex 😂
Relationships: Kelpie (Scottish Mythology)/Original Human Character(s), Original Centaur Character(s)/Original Human Character(s), Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Selkie (Scottish Mythology)/Original Human Character(s), minotaur/original human character, monster/original human character, orc/original human character, vampire/original human character, werewolf/orignal human character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Alan: Kelpie Boyfriend

Resting her chin on her small hand, Lilith looks through the foggy window of the bus. A sigh fell from her lips, seeing the tall trees and hills passing by the bus in a blur. The bright sun hid behind the thick dark clouds which threatened to pour all their water in all the vast green land of Scotland.

Lilith´s grandmother had passed away a year ago, her only family at least the only one who loved and cared for her. Lilith´s parents are divorced since she was five and being the youngest of the two siblings, she was always forgotten in the background. But whenever her grandma come to visit, it was a blessing. She would stay with Lilith up until late in the night, tell her old tales from her town. 

Lilith’s favorite was the tale of the Kelpie or water spirit as some people call them, the massive horse that lurks in the murky waters from swampy lakes in Scotland. Waiting for a child or a beautiful woman to come close to the water and drown them, eating their fresh flesh. 

As Lilith grew up, she was accepted into the university of her dreams, Cambridge. To study ancient history. With that, Lilith had to move to England, leaving behind her grandma alone in her little cottage since no one in Lilith’s family would go visit her.

After the death of her grandma, she left her belongings to Lilith and her siblings, dividing them by the three of them. 

Martha, the oldest one of them, took some antique furniture and a part of her grandma’s jewelry. John took her car and some old war stuff that was from their grandpa. 

To Lilith, she left her cottage and land. She was on cloud nine since her grandma’s house was always Lilith´s safe place.

Lilith and she would spend hours on her small garden, collecting some herbs which she would make some delicious tea with it, and feeding the wild rabbits. 

Lilith´s siblings had mocked her immensely, saying that she had big trouble in her small hands since their grandma cottage was almost falling apart and her beautiful garden needed a good cleaning as it was almost wild like the woods beside the cottage from not being used since their grandma got sick.

Walking out of the bus, Lilith put her backpack on her back and walk down the stone road that leads to the cottage. 

While she was walking on the old road, watching the yellow and orange leaves falling down slowly from the trees, indicating the presence of autumn. She notices an old man walking slowly towards her, wearing a forest green beret on his white-haired head. His face was full of wrinkles and a gentle smile was set on his thin lips. 

“Lilith! God! You have grown into a lovely lady!” the old man said with a cheerful voice, bowing his head a little to Lilith. 

Confused, she smiles nervously to the elder and wave. 

“Ahh… Good afternoon, sir!” Lilith said politely to him, trying to figure out who this man was.

The old man chuckles and puts his cane in front of him, resting both of his wrinkle hands in the handle. 

“Oh, How rude of me! I´m Bearnard, an old friend of your grandma. You used to call me the apple man!” he said gently, his wrinkle smile was so calm and gentle. 

Lilith´s cheeks darken as she remembers him. 

When Lilith was a child, she went to her grandma’s house to pass the summer with her. It was the happiest vacation she had in all my life.

Every day, they would go on long walks in the woods and pick up some flowers but what Lilith liked the most was when Bearnard went to her grandma´s house and brought fresh apples from his garden. The red fruit was so sweet and fresh, perfect for a hot afternoon, especially after taking a long walk. This would occur every single day which she started to call him the apple man.

A giggle escapes from her lips as she stretches her arm, shaking his warm hand gently. 

“Bearnard! It´s been so long. How are you?” she said with a timid smile on her oval face. 

Bearnard adjusted his brown jacket as a gush of cold wind pass through them, blowing pieces of Lilith´s auburn hair into her freckled face. 

“I´ve been okay… a little lonely since your grandma´s death…” his cheerful voice changed into a melancholic one, his vibrant green eyes shining with tears. 

Taking a deep breath, Lilith put gently her hand gently on his shoulder. 

“Well, you aren’t alone anymore! I’m moving back to grandma’s cottage… If you want, you could visit me anytime!” with her soft words, his wrinkle face shined with excitement. 

Nodding gently, he squeezes her small hand in thanks. 

“Oh, I would love too! I will see if I can bring some of the famous apples,” he said happily while start walking back to his house, waving back to Lilith. 

After a long walk, she finally arrives at the cottage. A gasp escapes from her mouth as she sees the damage around her. 

“Wow…” she whispers, looking to the cottage wrapped in trees and bushes. As Lilith walks closer, she notices that some of the windows are broken, the stone walls are full of moss and wild mushrooms. 

Pulling out the keys from her bag, she unlocks the wooden door and walks inside. A tear fell from her grey eyes as she sees that nothing was changed after her grandma died. Her grandma´s keys and bag were still by the door on the little rustic table and in the living room, lying on the old couch, was her blanket and kit of crochet. 

The place was a wreck, the furniture was full of dust and on the ceiling, there were spots of mold caused by some water that had got in. The lights didn’t work and there wasn’t hot water for her luck. 

Sighing, Lilith opens the back door and saw that the garden wasn’t in much better shape. There were bindweed and tall bushes and wildflowers growing everywhere. Walking into the small jungle that is her grandma’s garden, Lilith notices it was quite charming. Almost looking like that it had come from some fairytale that her grandma uses to tell her. 

Noting everything that she needs to do on the house on her phone, Lilith walking back inside to unpack her things. 

As the first weeks go through, the house begins looking cozier like before. The windows were fixed and were more beautiful than the old ones. The walls were painted with a fresh layer of white paint and the wooden floor was polished, shining like it was new. The electricity and the hot water were finally fixed yesterday, the man who came here fixing them said that this house was very old so he had to replace almost every pipe and electricity cables. 

While Lilith was cleaning the house, she saw a very strange bridle in the attic. It was all in gold and had some Celtic words craved in there. Not knowing what to do with it, she threw it into a box full of old stuff and put it the corner of the attic.

On the day after, a crew would come to install the internet and cable TV, she was thrilled to finally have some good television and start working on her new project. 

Lilith was writing a book with all the folklore and legends from all around the world in which she was super excited about since it was a dream of her and her grandma for so long.

Pouring a chamomile tea on her huge mug, Lilith walks outside to the garden, sitting on the rocking chair. 

She took a sip of her hot tea and look to the cloudy sky. The sunlight was trying to escape through the dark clouds, trying to illuminate the humid land. The air smelled sweet and aromatic from the little garden of herbs that she had made. 

Since Lilith was a child, she loves to plant and use herbs to almost everything, especially tea. 

Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, she saw a massive figure standing beside the little gate that leads to the woods. 

Turning her head to the side, she saw a huge black horse standing there looking to her. 

“Oh my…” she said while posing the mug on the table beside her. 

Standing up, Lilith took a step forward, careful with her movement for not to scare the beautiful creature in front of her. 

The stallion lows his massive head and huff, his black coat shined in the warm sunlight. His mane was long and soft, making her want to bury her freckled face on it. His beautiful dark eyes, deep as oceans, black as coal.

Looking around, Lilith didn´t see anyone with the horse. Weird…Why such a lovely horse would be here alone? She walks closer to the horse and smiles gently. 

“Hi there… Where is your owner?” she asked, knowing that he wasn’t going answer back. Lilith raises her hand to pet his snout gently but something in the back of her mind told her not to do it like her sixth sense had come to life. 

Lilith took a step back and lower her hand. With her movements, the horse let out a loud neigh and hit his massive hooves on the ground, running back to the woods. She stood there with a shocked face, looking to where the black horse disappeared. 

Putting her small hand on her chest, Lilith walks back inside the house, still feeling the weird sensation on her chest.

This occurred almost every day. The horse came over and stood there looking at her, his piercing blue eyes observing her movements as Lilith planted plants on her garden. She had asked Bearnard if anyone had a horse around here but he said that none of the neighbors had large animals, only chickens, and ducks. 

Like always, when Lilith step outside with her garden kit, she saw the large horse standing there. Shrugging her shoulders, she starts working on her garden, cleaning and harvest the herbs. 

While Lilith was working, a soft voice sounded on her head. 

“You´re just like her…” she shot up and look around with wide eyes. 

“Who’s there?!” she asked. 

There was a long silence, rain starts slowly falling down and the wind starts raging furiously around her. 

The horse took a step forward and let out an animalistic sound, almost like a growl. As he came closer to the small woman, Lilith notice his beautiful mane had some seaweeds wrap around his black locks, making look all muddy, his massive figure was bonier, his skin look like it was melting and his hooves were backway.

“What-” she took a step back, looking to the creature which once was a beautiful horse. 

“Strong and smart just like her.” the delicate voice comes again in her head.

Lilith looks to the horse and grabs the nearest thing which was a shovel. 

“Stay back!… Who are you?!” she asked, trying to make an intimidating voice but only made the creature chuckle and walk closer to her. 

“Calm down, Human. I´m not going to hurt you…yet. I´m a Kelpie, a water spirit as some of you call us.” as he said that, a gasp escapes from her thin lips. 

Lilith´s mind was like a tornado, shooked that such a creature exists. She starts trashing the shovel around, trying to hit the creature, knowing full well of what Kelpies could do. 

“Stay back!” she warns him again, hitting on his snout with the cold metal. 

A loud hiss fell from the creature’s mouth, making her a little confident but it was all gone when he grabs the shovel with his sharp teeth and throw it away. A squeal escapes from her lips as her back press against the cold stone wall. 

“W..What do you want?!” Lilith stutter, fear to spread through her tiny body. 

The Kelpie lowers his bony head and sniffs her auburn hair. 

“I want of what your grandmother has taken from me, human!” he growls, hitting hard on the ground with his sharp hooves. 

Lilith looks to the creature with wide eyes, surprised that he knew her grandma. Taking a deep breath, she stood up from the floor, putting a frown on her face. 

“What did she take from you?” she said, her voice trembles a little but she forced herself to lift her head high in the air. She is not going to take any shit from the creature even if he intimidates her. 

A chuckle sounded on her head and the kelpie huff on her face, blowing her hair back. 

“The bridle…She took my bridle.” Lilith´s face contoured in surprise as the bridle that she had found on the attic came to her head. 

The tale says that a Kelpie without his bridle is useless. The bridle contains all their power and when a person takes the bridle from the kelpie, they become almost a master to them. 

So that´s why her grandma had a bridle in the attic.

A smirk grew on Lilith´s lips as an idea pop on her head. 

“Okay! I will give you the bridle…if you help me with some tasks here in the garden.” she said while pointing to the fallen tree in the middle of the garden and some heavy rocks that shouldn´t be there, and other stuff that needs to be clean or taken away. 

He huffs and puffs angrily, trashing his bony head in annoyance. The seaweeds slap on his long neck, spreading the smell of the ocean around them. 

“Alright… but you have to feed me,” he said with a dark voice. Lilith notices a small smirk forming on his lips, showing his long sharp teeth. Rolling her grey eyes, she nods and walks inside to change her wet clothes. 

“Be here early in the morning,” she said with a firm voice.

The next day, after Lilith, dress up in some cozy clothes and eat breakfast. She walks outside, seeing the Kelpie standing in the middle of the garden, waiting for her. He was back with his other form, the beautiful one. 

“Good morning!” she said cheerfully, smirking as she sees him glaring at her. Lilith hears him murmuring something in a strange language inside her head which sounded curses to her. 

During the morning, he stays quiet, doing the job she told him to do. He helped to take the fallen tree into the woods since he had an inhuman strength.

When Lilith took a break to eat something, she walks to the kitchen and opens some meat packages, putting them on a bowl. She makes her lunch and walks outside with the food on a tray. 

“Here you go!” she said while putting the bowl full of raw meat on the floor. He looks down and growls at her. 

“What is this?! Do you think I’m some dog?!” he snarls, sniffing the meat. Lilith puts her hands on her waist and lifts her red brow. 

“What? Do you have a problem?” she said with a firm voice.

He huffs and starts eating, cracking the bones with his strong jaw. 

A while they eat in peace, her grey eyes study his strange body. Seeing his dangerous mouth bite and rip the meat like it was some burger. She still can believe that Kelpies are real. How many mythical creatures are out there? She thinks to herself. 

“What are you looking at?” his voice sounded in her head, interrupting her thoughts. 

“Do you have a name?” she asks him, meeting his gaze. He lets out a huff and turns his huge head to the side, looking to the woods. 

“Alan… That´s what your grandmother used to call me.” Lilith notices his eyes shining with sadness but quickly disappeared as he looks to her. “What´s yours?” his voice bored and annoyed. 

“I´m Lilith!… So Alan, why grandma took your bridle?” she asked while taking a bite from her salad. 

“That old woman caught me off guard one day…Took my bridle and said that from that day forward I would be her friend,” he said while drinking some water from the pond in the garden. 

Alan notices her confused face and chuckles a little, raising his large head up in the air. “She said since her grandchildren grew up, she was a little lonely… so she made me stay with her.” massive weight of guilt fell on Lilith´s stomach as he said that. She should have visited her grandma more. She should have made more time for her grandma.

Taking a deep breath, Lilith stood up and grab his bowl, putting the dishes on the tray. Trying to put her mind in other stuff. 

“So you two were friends?” she asks while putting everything away. He nods and looks to the dark clouds in the sky. 

“Yes. She was a… tolerable person.” a chuckle fell from her lips, shaking her head as Lilith went to him. 

“Well, we have some more things to do today…better get to work while it is still a little sunny,” she said, putting a bridle made of old rope on his head for him to help her pull the heavy rocks. 

This went for days, Alan would come over and help Lilith with the garden. They got closer each day, she found that his dark humor and his annoyance bright her day. He starts to appearing more often but not in his horse form but in his human form. She must say that she was shocked to see a very handsome man only in trousers, standing in her garden one morning. 

He had a very long black hair, with some seaweeds tangled on his dark locks. His skin was pale as the snow, making a huge contrast with his dark hair. His features were sharp and a bit hollowed, his eyes were all black with only two small blue orbs.

Lilith starts to invite him to dinner, making a nice plate with raw meat since he only meat with a lot of blood. He still doesn´t like it, saying that human flesh is much better. 

“No, Alan. I will not cook human flesh!” She said while putting the plates on the table. He grumbles something under his breath and starts eating his bloody meat. 

After dinner, they head outside and sit on the comfy chairs. 

“When I give your bridle back… will you stop coming here?” she asked shyly, looking up to the dark sky nervously. Lilith heard him sigh as he looks down. 

“No… I will not,” he whispers. 

A small smile forms on Lilith´s face, she stood up and walk inside, ignoring the confused face of Alan. When she got back, she grabs his hand and put his bridle on his large bony hand. 

“Here… You deserve it after the long work.” His eyes widened as he squeezed his golden bridle. His face contoured in relief and happiness, a small tear fell from his obsidian eyes. 

He wraps his long arms around her waist and pulls her into his naked chest. He starts kissing all Lilith´s face, making her a blushing mess. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” He whispers against her auburn hair. She pulls away and cups his hollow skin, stroking her thumb against his snow-white skin. 

“You’re welcome… Well, now you are free,” she said while taking a step back, seeing him changing the bridle into a beautiful golden string. He puts it around his long neck and grins happily at her. 

“I want to show something.” He said while changing to his horse form. 

Lilith gasps as she sees that his bridle did really some change on his body. His large body was even more massive, his black coat was shinier than before and his mane was longer and wilder. He was beautiful!

“Climb up.” His rich voice sounded inside her head. 

Slowly, Lilith walks to him, putting her small hands on his mane. She stroke gently his long neck, feeling how gluey his skin feel, perfect to glue his prey to him and drown them. “I will not hurt, Lilith.” His smooth voice interrupted her thoughts. 

Smile softly, she climbs to his back. Amazed at how big he is. Lilith lean down and grab his wild mane, secure herself for not to fall. 

“Hold on!” With that he begins to run into the woods, making a squeal escape from her thin lips. 

As they run through the dark woods, she notices little lights glowing around the dense woods almost looking like little fairies flying around. 

When Alan stopped, her eyes widened as she sees the magnificent view before her. 

A massive lake stood in front of them, the moonlight shining bright in the calm waters. Climbing down from his back, Lilith walks slowly to the lake bank, bending down to touch the cold water. 

“It’s beautiful…” she whispers in awe. 

Alan sits beside her, in his human form, and put his large cold hand over her. They stay in silence for a while, watching the beautiful view in front of them. 

“This is the first time that i show my home to a human.” He whispers to her, squeezing her small hand gently. 

Looking up, Lilith smile shyly and lean closer to him, kissing gently his cheek. “I’m glad to see it… it’s beautiful.” she grins softly. 

His black eyes look down to her lips and lean down slowly, stopping inches away from her thin lips. 

“May I kiss you, Lilith?” His voice husky, full of need. 

As she nods, he crashes his cold lips into hers, kissing her gently. A whimper fell from Lilith´s mouth as he nibbled her lower lip, feeling his sharp teeth against her skin. 

They pull back, catching their breath. Alan put a red lock behind Lilith´s ear and rest his forehead on hers, smiling shyly. 

“I’ve never thought that i would fall in love with my food.” she giggles with his words and punched his arm, making him fall back dramatically. 

Lying down beside him, Lilith cuddles into his chest, rubbing small circles on his pale skin. “I love you too, my water spirit,” she whispers against his chest. 

He wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her head gently. “My little human.” He rests his head on hers and sighs.

“I will protect you forever.” 


	2. Agnes:Selkie Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MoodBoard by me

“Tell me why are we here again?” Ellie said, her pale face full of annoyance. 

Her best friend, Mary, roll her brown eyes and continue taking pictures of the vast ice blue ocean before them. 

“We are on vacation… You need to learn how to relax, Ellie.” she took another of the ocean and starts walking down the path which leads to the black sand beach. 

Ellie huff and follow her, pouting as she tries to get some network bars on her phone. She was waiting for an important call from her boss which may be her only chance to get that promotion of her dreams. But she was going crazy since on this huge island it was fucking hard to get any bars on her phone.

Mary thought it was a great idea to dragging her away from her little cozy office in the big city and take a small vacation on Iceland, saying that Ellie should get a break from all the stress that work was giving her. But knowing how Ellie was, she took her laptop and paperwork to get some of the work done.

“Well…it seems that I will continue with that crap tiny office.” Ellie murmured quietly to herself.

Putting her phone in her pocket, Ellie crosses her arms over her flat chest. “C´mon Mary! I need to go back to the hotel room.” she pouts while wrapping tightly her scarf as a gush of cold wind passes through her.

Mary turns to her and put her small hands on her waist. “Jesus Christ’s! Ellie! Could you please enjoy this beautiful place and stop your freaking whining for one second!” she said with mom’s voice. Mary continues with her photos, taking a picture of everything that she passes by. 

Ellie huffs and wanders around on the beach, watching her foot disappearing in the black sand. The ocean looks really lovely, the big waves hitting violently on the spiking rocks. 

This was really a beautiful country but she missed the big city, missed the traffic and loud honks of the cars. Missed the angry shouts from the people running late to their work. She missed New York.

Looking down, Ellie notices something shining on the dark sand. Bending down, she picks up a lovely shell with peach color. 

“Cute…” she murmurs while putting the shell on her bag. As Ellie stood up, she sees a small shadow in the corner of her green eye. It was a beautiful seal coming out of the water, wiggling her way out of the cold water to the dark sand. 

Ellie gasp as she saw a chubby girl stepping out from the seal coat like it was some kind of suit. The girl turns her head towards Ellie’s direction as she heard her gasp, looking at Ellie with her big amber eyes. Her pale skin was painted with small freckles, making her look even cuter. Her soft breasts were cover by her long dark brown hair, full of beautiful curls.

“Let´s go, Ellie! It´s time to go.” Mary´s voice grabbed Ellie’s attention. She turns back to her best friend, her mouth closed and open like a fish out of the water as she points to the seal-girl direction. 

“What?” she asked as she looks Ellie´s shocked face and then to the spot that she was pointing.

“Did you saw that girl coming out from a seal?!?” Ellie asked with a pitched voice, making Mary hiss and rubbing her finger on her ear. Mary looks again to where the seal was and roll her eyes. 

“C´mon, Ellie! Stop fulling around. There´s nothing there!” she said while turning back and walking towards the bus stop. Ellie´s mouth hangs open when she sees that the seal-girl wasn´t there anymore.

“I swear that there was a seal just there! And a girl had come out from there!” she said while following her best friend in quick steps, trying to keep up with her. 

Mary giggles and nods. “God, Ellie. I think the fresh air has broken you… C´mon, we need to catch the bus.” Ellie rolls her eyes and grumbles under her breath, confused by what she just saw on the beach.

On the next day, Ellie packs a small lunch and her camera and go again to the beach. Mary only shook her head and said she was going to try to find some coffee place to relax.

When Ellie arrives at the beach, she took her camera out and ready it to take a pic of any clue from the seal-girl. 

After looking around for almost two hours, Ellie sat down on the black sand, taking out a bottle of water. She groans in an annoyance and kicks some sand, frustrated from not having succeeded to find the girl. 

“I swear I saw it!” she whispers, taking a long swipe on the water bottle. As she puts the bottle down, a grey seal stood in front of her, wiggling her wet snout to her. 

A gasp fell from Ellie’s lips, her eyes widen while the bottle fell from my hand. The seal jumps closer and rubs her nose against Ellie´s boot, looking to her with her big amber eyes. 

“It´s you…” Ellie whispers quietly, moving her hand slowly towards the animal. The seal shoves her snout into Ellie´s hand and starts making little sounds, almost like purring. 

A soft smile spreads on Ellie´s face, she strokes gently the animal bald head, making them fall to their side, showing her their chubby belly. 

“So cute!” Ellie said shyly, petting they belly gently.

Suddenly, Ellie saw a rough line appearing over the seal belly and begins to crack open. A yelp escapes from her lips when she saw a pale hand coming from inside. 

Ellie starts crawling away from the creature, seeing the strange girl coming out from the seal belly. She stood in front of her with a cheerful smile on her plump lips, beside the girl was the empty pelt of the seal. 

“What the hell?!” Ellie whispers in fear and awe at the same time. Up close, she could see how beautiful the girl was. Her body was bulky, making her cute and soft. 

The girl waves to her and crawls to Ellie, putting her small hands on Ellie´s knees. 

“W..What are you?” Ellie asks the girl, seeing her amber eyes shining like stars. 

The girl tilted her head to the side, making some of her brown hair fall down. Then she points to her throat and pout. The girl moves her hand down and writes something on the dark sand. 

“Selkie?” Ellie whisper, looking at her in confusion. “You can’t talk?” she asks the girl.

The strange girl nods and cups Ellie´s cheeks, stroking her small fingers on Ellie’s pale skin. 

Ellie blushes slightly and looks down, not accustomed to this level of touching. 

The girl leans down and begins rubbing her cold nose against Ellie´s, purring softly. 

“Ahh…Do you have a name?” Ellie asked while putting a piece of black behind her ear. The nods quickly and starts writing it on the sand. “Agnes…What a beautiful name.” Ellie smiles gently to the girl, her face red as she feels Agnes soft breasts against her. 

Agnes lets out a small giggle and starts again rubbing her nose into Ellie´s while her soft hands wander along Ellie’s sides.

After a while of Agnes touching over Ellie´s body and letting out small sounds of awe, Ellie stood up and grab her stuff. 

The sun begins to disappear on the ocean and she still has to get back to the hotel. “Well, …it was good to know you, Agnes. See you!” she said while walking back to the bus stop but Agnes’s small cold hand stops her from walking forward. 

Looking back, Ellie sees fat tears running down Agnes chubby face. She pulls Ellie into her chest and hugs her tightly, whimpering quietly. 

Ellie pulls back and cups Agnes soaked cheeks. “Hey…don´t cry! I will come tomorrow, okay?” The girl nods and cleans her cheeks. 

Agnes pulls down Ellie and kisses her gently, making her gasp in surprise. Then, the chubby girl goes to her seal skin and goes inside, returning to her seal form.

After that day, Ellie spends her afternoons on that beach with Agnes. She did some research on Selkies and she was surprised to know such mythical creature exists. Mary had asked her why she goes there so soften since she has all this country to explore but Ellie said that she had found her safe place there.

Each time Ellie is with Agnes, the seal girl becomes more handsy. Touching every inch of skin that is visible to her amber eyes. Ellie’s legs are what Agnes was fascinated with, always touching and squeezing them. Ellie didn´t know why since her legs were two long sticks, not having almost any meat to grab unlike Agnes´s, her thighs were soft and chubby, almost making Ellie want to bury her pale face on them.

When Ellie arrives at the beach this morning, she saw Agnes standing on their spot, waiting for her. 

“Good morning, Agnes!” The seal girl jumps from her place on the sand into Ellie´s arms, making them fall down. A giggle escape from Ellie´s lips, kissing Agnes´s head gently. 

Ellie tries to pull away but Agnes grip was tight, burying her face on Ellie´s neck. Agnes lets out a whimper and Ellie feel the selkie straddling her, rocking gently her hips against Ellie´s leg. 

“Agnes?… Are you okay?” The selkie pulls away from a little, her face red and her amber eyes filled with lust. 

Agnes looks down and writes something on the sand. Ellie´s eyes almost fall from her face as she reads the word ‘Heat’ on the sand. 

Taking a deep breath, Ellie looks around to see if there were any people here. “Ahh…Maybe you should go back home… to your partner.” she feels her stomach drop with her last words. She not gonna lie, she has feelings for the selkie girl. Her sweet nature had captured Ellie since day one.

Agnes shook her head and frown. “I..I w..ant you!” Her voice comes out trembling and a little rough for not being used for such a long time but Ellie was so surprised that she pull the selkie to her, kissing the selkie´s soft round face. 

“I want you too…” Agnes smiles gently and crashes her plump lips against Ellie´s, kissing her hungrily. Ellie moans shyly as Agnes bites gently with her sharp teeth on Ellie´s lower lip, pushing her warm tongue inside Ellie´s mouth. 

The selkie pushes Ellie back and took her pants out, throws them to the side along with her panties. Then Agnes parts Ellie´s legs and coos gently as she sees Ellie´s needy slit, touching gently in awe. “C..Cute…” Agnes whispers, leaning down between Ellie´s thighs. Her amber eyes were clouded by lust, fixed on Ellie´s private parts.

A yelp escapes from Ellie´s lips as the selkie licks from her center to her swollen clit, sucking gently there. Ellie´s hands flew to Agnes’s soft hair, squeezing gently on her beautiful locks. Her warm tongue extends, stretching Ellie´s velvet walls, thrusting slowly inside. 

Agnes pants and groans, one of her hands stroking her wet slit. A shiver runs down Ellie´s spine when she feels Agnes´s sharp teeth rubbing against her skin as the selkie´s mouth opens widen, the corners of her mouth going almost to her ears. Agnes’s soft face change one more monstrous but her eyes still shine with pure love. 

Ellie´s eyes roll back as Agnes´s tongue rubs on her sweet spot, making her almost see stars. 

“Oh, God!…Agnes…” Ellie moans loudly, not caring if anyone could hear her. Agnes thrusts become rougher, bouncing Ellie on her long tongue. 

Ellie feels her orgasm forming on her belly, spreading pleasure sensation through her body. “W..Wait…” she pushes Agnes back and moves between her plump legs, seeing her slit dripping with her sweet nectar. 

Agnes looks up to Ellie in confusion but it vanishes as she saw her put one of her legs on Ellie´s shoulder while her pussy hovers over hers. 

“Let’s cum together,” Ellie smirk down to the selkie and rock her hips, rubbing their slits against one another. Agnes whimper in pleasure, moving her hips with Ellie´s. Agnes pulls her down and wraps her arms around Ellie´s neck, kissing softly. 

Ellie´s hips start to rocking faster, the sound of their juices together made her wetter. Agnes lets out a wail as Ellie puts some pressure on her swollen clit with hers, she claws Ellie´s back and bites her shoulder from keeping her to scream loudly. 

Ellie´s eyes shut close as she feels her orgasm break through her thin body, spreading a wave of pleasure on her boiling blood. Ellie and Agnes rode their orgasm together, feeling their juices dripping down to the dark sand. 

Ellie falls down, cuddle into Agnes soft chest as they catch their breath. Ellie feels Agnes move a little then she feels something warm cover her back. Turning her head to the side, Ellie saw that Agnes had covered her with her seal coat. 

Tears begin rising to Ellie´s eye, she looks to Agnes with wide eyes and hugs her tightly. Being cover or touch the selkies coat means that they want the person as their mate, being with them and only them. 

“I..l..love y..ou, my m..ate,” Agnes whispers gently against Ellie´s ear, biting softly her earlobe. A huge smile spreads on Ellie´s face and she kisses her hungrily, making Agnes moan.

“Well… it seems that I had to look for a house here.” Ellie giggles happily, cuddling into Agnes’s soft body. 


	3. Solmen:Demon Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MoodBoard By me

“Here are you! You disrespectful bitch!” Joanne’s husband´s drunk voice sounded in the house along with the shattering of beer´s bottle against the old wall. She swallows hard and runs quickly to the living room. Where she saw her once-beloved husband, lying on the sofa watching some crap on the Tv. “Y..Yes?…” She stutter, her heavy body quivering in fear. 

Michael, her husband, wasn´t always like this. When she first met him, he was such a cheerful person, always make her smile and whisper sweet nothing on the rainy days that they spent in the bed but all of that changed when they had married. His cheerful personality vanished and a new one appeared an evil one. His sweet soft touch turns into harsh one, his feather-like kisses turn into forced ones, his beautiful words turn into vile ones. 

Almost every day, he punched and mock at her, pleased to see his mark on her bruised skin and not let´s get started when he came home angry. That´ when hell gets loose.

“Go get some more beer, woman!” he said while scratching his groin. Nodding quickly, she goes to the small kitchen. With her shaking hands, she took a bottle of beer from the fridge but slipped from her hand, crashing into the cold floor. 

“What did you do this rime?!” Michael´s voice roared from the living room. 

Bending down, Joanne starts collecting the sharp pieces of glass. She could hear the heavy footsteps coming to the kitchen, making her shake in fear even more. 

“Fucking great! You can´t do anything well, can you?” he snarls as he sees the mess that she did. Staying with her eyes locked on the ground, trying to clean all the mess before the things get worse. 

“I..I´m s..sorry!” Her words came out in a choked sob, knowing of what will come. He sighs in annoyance and walks to his frightened wife, grabbing a fistful of her brown hair. He slaps her soaked cheek and grabs her chin forcefully, making her look to his blue eyes full of rage. 

“I think you need some time out,” he said with a wicked smile on his sharp face. Joanne’s body tense as she heard his words and tears begin falling down freely. 

“No! Please! I will be good. I promise!” She pleaded while trying to grab something besides her as he starts to drag her to that awful tiny dark closet which he made her spend cold nights in there when he was angry. 

“C´mon you ugly slut!” he snarls dangerously, drags her along the cold floor. Joanne’s screams sounded around the house along with his curses and yells. Michael opens the door of the closet and throws her to the tiny space, closing quickly. Darkness envelopes around her, making her breath caught on the throat. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart!” he said with a mocking voice. 

Joanne pulls her bruised knees to her chest and put her hands on her head, rocking slightly as loud sobs fell from her lips. The voices inside her head begin wailing and whispering all her deep insecure thoughts, murmuring the horrendous things that Michael yells to her. Ugly fat bitch, cow, pig, filthy whore, the list goes on and on and on.

What did she do to deserve this life? Maybe she should end her life… Maybe with that, she could find peace. Her thoughts run crazily around her head, making a huge headache.

As she was about to drift to sleep, finally after crying her eyes out, she had found some comfort to shut down her body. 

The tiny closet suddenly felt spacious, making her almost fall to the side. 

Lifting her head up, Joanne still saw darkness around her but in the distance, she sees a small light shining.

“What-” she whispers quietly, slowly standing up. Joanne looks around, seeing nothing but a black void.

”Weird…” she murmured. 

Swallowing down a lump in her throat, Joanne starts walking towards the greyish light. The ground beneath her bare feet felt warm and soft like some comfy slippers, must better than the old cold floor from the house.

As she comes closer to the light, Joanne notices that it come from a simple wooden door. Slowly, she wraps her hand gently on the door’s handler and opens it. A gush of warm wind hit Joanne’s face, making some pieces of her brown hair fly back. 

When she walks inside the very strange room, a gasp escape from her plump lips. There was dense fog wondering in the giant room. In the distance, Joanne could see a gigantic castle, full of tall trees surrounded it. It was like she had stepped into some horror movie. 

The door vanished behind her and the greyish fog envelopes her curvy body, making the soft hairs behind on her neck stand. 

“Where am i?” She whispers in awe and fear. Surprised that all of this was on that tiny old closet.

“You are in my world, Joanne.” A sultry voice sounded around the foggy space. Joanne jumps almost out of her skin, yelping in fear. She looks around to find the source of the voice but the fog was too dense to see, except for dark shadows. A chuckle sounded behind her and she felt light breathing on her neck. 

Turning around quickly, Joanne found herself face to face with a massive horned creature. A loud gasp fell from her lips as she took a step back, looking to the creature in fear and awe at the same time. 

The creature was white as the moon, with some faint grey veins running down his face and hollow body. His face was hollowed and sharp with large black horns coming out from his sides, he had two set of huge black eyes which Joanne could see her reflection on them. He had long white silky hair running down his face. His mouth was gigantic, full of black sharp teeth that could rip an arm easily. His body was long and thin, with a little muscle. He had three set of long bony arms, his clawed hands and feet were all black which as it goes up, fade into pure white. 

“Aren’t you afraid, little one?” His silky voice made a shiver run down her spine, spreading goosebumps on her curvy body. 

Taking a deep breath, Joanne shook her head slowly. 

“No…” She whisper. Well, it’s true since her worst nightmare was outside of that closet, waiting to give her another beating.

“Oh… Is that true?” He said while walking slowly around her, observing her every move. He stops in front of her and lifts her chin with one of his many hands. 

“And why so?” He purrs lowly, licking his black teeth with his long blood-red tongue. 

“Because my demon is waiting for me outside of that door…” She whispers, swallowing a big lump on her throat. 

He lets go of her chin and straighten his back, showing her how massive he was. 

“I see… I must say, I’m surprised to see a human here. It’s been so long since i saw one this close.” He turns around and starts walking into the dense fog to the huge castle while he motion to her with his large hand to follow him. 

Joanne begins to walk with him, seeing some very strange trees pass by her. Where was she? Is this hell? Did she die on her sleep? All the strange possibilities run her mind.

“Are you the devil?” She asked shyly. He chuckles and stops as they reach the large iron doors, snapping one of his large clawed fingers to open them. He walks in with her follow him close behind. Joanne looks around in awe, seeing the dark strange furniture which looked that was from a very old era.

They walk into a room, which seems to be a very huge living room. A large fireplace stood in one of the walls, with a head of some kind of creature standing proudly over it. 

The horned creature sits on one of the comfy sofas and told her to make herself at home.

“Well…kind of. You could say that I’m the right arm of Lucifer. One of the Kings in Hell.” he said while summing a tray with tea and some chocolate cookies, taking a large sip of the hot tea. Joanne’s eyes almost jump out of her face with his words. The right arm of Lucifer?! A king?!

“wow… but shouldn´t demons be evil and eat humans’ souls?” She asked quietly, taking a small sip of the warm tea. 

The demon let out a loud laugh, making the room shake with his voice. He cleans a tear from one of his eyes and grins down to her. 

“I´m fascinated by how humans see us. We are not barbarians!… Well some of us are but we don´t pass our days terrorize humans.” he leans back to the soft sofa and pushes a piece of his white hair behind his pointy ear.

“We do the dirty work that the pretty ones don´t have the courage to do,” he said while pointing his long finger up. 

There a long silence for a while and Joanne begins feeling a bit awkward. Biting her lower lip, she looks around and then met his piercing gaze. 

“Am I dead?” she finally asks him the big question.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, making his silky hair fall down to his face. 

“No… But one day you will be if that husband of ours continues to hit you like that,” he said lowly. 

Joanne nods and fights off the tears that were threatening to fall down her soft cheeks. They finish our tea and talk a little bit.

After that night, Joanne has gone there every night. Spending her colds nights talking with the demon king. 

She has learned that his name his Solmen which rolled perfectly on her tongue. 

Solmen and Joanne would go in big walks around his garden, showing her his black and red flowers. He explained her that gardening was one of his passions which surprise her since who would think that such big demon King would like to plant flowers. 

After some time, they had become really close. Joanne found that demons could be more gentle than certain humans. 

Solmen would feed her every night with a big meal since Michael didn´t let her eat, saying that she was already too fat and that she didn´t need more. 

They spend some nights reading in comfortable silence in his massive library, others he would tell Joanne some old tales and others they would cuddle in the soft pillows on his living room beside the huge warm fireplace, looking to the beautiful renaissance painting on the ceiling. 

Solmen would tell her the story of the two beautiful curvy women in the painting, saying that in the old times this type of body was considered beautiful and desirable. 

His world had become her safe place as well as his arms.

It´s strange to say but she might have fallen in love with a demon.

One day, as Joanne was cleaning the dinner dishes. Michael came behind her and wrap his disgusting arms around her thick waist, stroking harshly her skin there. 

“I think you deserve some reward since you have been such good girl,” he whispers against her ear, his breath smelled alcohol. 

Shaking her head, Joanne try to push him off. 

“N..No… Please, Michael!” she whimpers, trying to move away from his stronghold. He snarls and grabs her neck, squeezing tightly. 

“Listen here, woman! I will do what i want with you! Do you understand?” he growls at her, pushing her back against the wall. He pushes her dress up and starts kissing roughy her neck, sucking on the skin there. Joanne feels his disgusting hands moving up on her plump legs, to her center. 

A sob fell from her lips, her face soaked in tears. All Joanne wanted right now was to run into Solmen strong arms, hugging him with all her strength. 

As Micheal starts to rub his member against her center, Joanne heard wails and whisper coming from the hallway, making her look to the hallway where the closet was. 

“Solmen…” she sobs.

Suddenly Michael was thrown away from her to the corner of the kitchen. 

Standing there by the door was Solmen with a dark face with his sharp teeth bared to Michael. The house all the sudden becomes dark and cold, the furniture starts shaking as Solmen took a step forward. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Michael yelled as he tries to crawl away from Solmen. Standing up with an arm wrap around his side, where he had hit on the wall. Solmen bared his sharp teeth and growl loudly, lifting Michael with one of his many hands. He leans down and hisses on Michael´s face. 

“You will regret that you had touched her!” he growls to Michael. 

A squeal escaped from Joanne´s mouth as Solmen rips Michael head off, spreading blood everywhere in the kitchen. Then he lifts his other hands and small flames came from Michael’s body, his soul, and floated on his large hand. 

He murmured something to the flames and it disappears. Then he turns to Joanne, seeing her plump body quivering in the corner of the kitchen with wide eyes. 

“It´s okay, Joanne… He´s gone.” coos gently to the frightened woman, bending down and grabbing her shaking hands. 

She swallows dryly and nods, standing up slowly with his help. He cups gently her soaked cheek and stroke it softly, kissing her forehead. Joanne wraps her arms around his thin body and buries her face on his warm chest, sobbing into his pale skin. He stroke her brown hair slowly, whisper sweet words into her ear. 

“Shh…it´s okay… Come with me, Joanne. Come to Hell and be with me. It will never miss anything to you! You will be treated like a Queen!” he whispers against her hair, kissing gently her ear. 

A gasp escapes from Joanne´s mouth. She pushes away a little and looks to his four eyes, seeing them full of love. Going to hell? But if she goes, does it means that she will suffer? No! She will be with Solmen and she knows that he will never let anything bad happen to her! 

Taking a deep breath, Joanne nods, giving him a teary smile. 

“Yes… I will go with you!” she whispers shyly, giggling as he picks her up and swings her around. Kissing all her soaked face. Then he puts her down and grabs her hand gently. 

“Very well… let´s go, my Queen.” with that he led her into the tiny closet, taking his Queen to his foggy world.


	4. Modor: Creature Boyfriend Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: This story is about the movie “The Ritual” from Netflix!! I loved the monster and I thought to make a story about him!! His name is Modor.  
> Moodboard by me

The sounds of yelling and snarling filled Sophie’s ears as her little legs run as fast as they can. Close on her trail were her captors, who have been torturing her from the last month but after one of them had been careless with the door of her cage. She could run from that awful place, leaving behind her best friend screaming for her.

Sophie and her friend had gone on a vacation to get away from the stress of their university and families, staying one week in several countries. It was going well, they were having a blast, meeting new people and new cultures but when they land on Sweden something didn´t felt right to Sophie. Maybe was because she notices that a group of peculiar men had followed them from Finland to Sweden which she saw them on one of the bars that they had to go to Finland.

After one night of celebrating and partying, Sophie and her friend went to their hotel room but as they were walking down the dark street, the group of men grab them and throw them into a van. They spend their time torturing and raping Sophie and her friend, locking them on cold cages like some animal. Sophie had heard talking about selling them for more drugs, which made her all body freeze in fear and panic.

“Come here, you little bitch!” one of the men snarled, trying to run faster.

A hiss escapes from Sophie’s lips when a sharp stick pierces her bare feet, making her almost fall on the humid ground. Looking around, she notices a bunch of tall trees.

“I could hide there,” she whispers quietly. Running faster, she enters the dense woods.

The tall trees pass by her like a blur for her legs were carrying her quickly through the dense woods. Her pale bruised skin stung as the cold air hit her face with her speed. Sophie could hear her kidnappers close behind her but the will of living inside her made her plump legs run faster.

Her bare feet were hurting like hell but she didn’t stop, ignoring the painful cuts that the sharp sticks and rocks made.

Sophie turns after tree after tree, trying to lose the men. As she turns for the hundredth time, the voices from the horrible men vanished. Looking back, she sees any trace of the men.

Falling into the cold humid ground, Sophie took a deep breath, letting her sore body rest for a bit. She looks around her, seeing tall trees everywhere she looked.

The sun had begun disappearing on the horizon, his warm light fading from between the dense trees and the darkness spreading around her. A shiver runs down her spine as a gush of wind pass through her, making wrap her bare arms around her small frame.

“I need to make a fire…” she mumbles.

Standing up, she begins walking more into the dark forest, grabbing sticks and logs to make a fire. As she was picking the last log, Sophie noticed a small stone hut before her, illuminated by the moonlight. It looks old and some parts of the roof were falling apart.

“Weird… This isn’t here before,” she whispers while walking slowly to the house.

Sophie was confused by how she didn’t notice it early since she was picking up logs around her for some time. Maybe was too dark for her to see or maybe she too traumatizes to notice anything around her but whatever it was, she was grateful to have shelter for the night.

Opening the old wooden door, Sophie quickly enters the small hut. Inside was even worse, there was pieces of broken chairs and tables spread through the darkroom. The air smelled like mold and rotten wood which made Sophie wrinkle her nose.

She puts the logs by the small fireplace and starts the fire. Her small body shook in cold and frustration, the logs were too humid to form a fire. She turns her head to the side and grabs some pieces of the broken wooden chair. She threw it to the fireplace and uses the last match that she had.

A relief sigh fell from her thin lips as the small flame begin burning higher, lighting up the small dark room.

Sophie grabbed an old dirty blanket and wrap it around her quivering form. The bright fire had begun warming her frozen toes, making her hum in comfort.

The adrenaline from all the early events melting away from her small body. She closes her grey eyes and took a deep breath, letting sleep take over her quivering body.

That night, Sophie was plagued by nightmares. The face of her best friend always appearing in her dreams, the sound of her pleas for Sophie´s help echoed in her head, making her small bruised body shake in fear and guilt for leaving her best friend behind but suddenly a warmth spread through Sophie´s body and the nightmares disappeared.

A black void surrounded her but to Sophie’s surprise, it was welcomed. It made her feel safe. A pair of golden eyes appeared in front of her and the sound of someone talking in a strange language sounded around her.

Sophie´s eyes were fixed on the golden ones, seeing them full of rage and concern at the same time. She took a step forward, hypnotized by the strange golden eyes.

As she was close to the creature, Sophie suddenly felt a sting on her chest which forced a hiss from her lips. Looking down, she notices five little dots with some blood dripping out.

Suddenly, Sophie shot up from her seat by the fireplace and look around the small old hut, her breath coming out in little puffs. She puts her small hand on her chest and hisses gently as she felt the five dots under her dirty shirt. She pulls the shirt up and gasps at the sight of the wound on her chest.

“What’s this?!” she whispers quietly.

Sophie pulled the old blanket around her and extinguish the fire. She felt that something was off about the hut and it was better to leave before something worse happens.

Grabbing everything that she needs it, Sophie walks out of the strange hut into the dark cold night. The crispy air hit her pale face witch such force that made her a little dizzy.

“Where to go now?” she mumbles to herself.

She looks around, seeing only tall trees and a little of the gigantic moon above her, shining on the dark sky.

Sighing tiredly, Sophie begin her long walk through the dense woods. She knew that she should have stay on the hut since there could be wild animals or her kidnappers in those dark woods but something on her mind told her to venture into those strange woods.

It has been almost two hours since she had left the small hut, her bare feet hurt like hell and her all body was freezing cold since the old blanket did almost nothing to warm her up.

Tired, Sophie sat by a tall tree. She looks up to the moon and let tears run down her cold cheeks. Sophie had been walking and walking in those woods, finding nothing or no one that could help her. She was losing hope, her body was cold and weak, the lack of food and water was making her energy run out. If she doesn’t find anyone quickly, she may die on those cold woods…alone.

Suddenly, a sound of stick cracking grabbed her attention. Not having enough energy left, Sophie only turns slowly her head towards the sound. Standing there was one of her kidnappers, smiling wickedly at her.

“Finally, I found you, you little bitch!” the man said while walking towards her.

Panicking, Sophie tries to get away from him but her legs were too sore to move. Laughing evilly, the man grabs her by the hair, pulling her to his hard chest. “Let´s go, girl! The boss is waiting for us and lets me tell you that he has something big for you!” the man lets out a booming laugh while dragging her through the dark woods.

The only sounds that came out from Sophie’s mouth were whimpers and small pleads, trying to convince the man to let her go.

“Shut up, you whor-AHHHH” suddenly the man’s grip on her loses and Sophie hears the man being thrown to the other side with a loud crack.

Looking up, Sophie’s breath got caught on her throat as she saw a gigantic creature standing next to her, glaring at the man. With the moonlight, Sophie could see a little of the strange creature. It was a massive body that looked like a body of an elf with long four legs, on his back was little spikes which remind her of a human spine. On the front was a set of huge strong arms coming out of the side of a humanoid torso.

Sophie tried to see his face but she couldn’t move her body. The creature walks slowly towards the man, murmuring in a strange language, a language that Sophie had heard on her dream.

The strange creature lifts the man by the neck with his strong hands, walking towards one of the tall trees. The man cried and kick the creature, trying to get away from the monster’s grip but he didn’t budge.

Sophie’s eyes widened as she sees the creature pushing the man into the sharp spikes of the tree, piercing the man’s body. The painful screams coming out from the man, made Sophie’s stomach twist in fear, making her vomit the emptiness inside her since she didn’t have anything on her stomach.

The creature turns and begins walking to her. Sophie’s energy by this time had died out and she stood there, lying on the cold humid grass, looking up to the creature. A gasp escaped from her lips when she saw his shining golden eyes, exactly like the ones in her dream.

A whimper fell from her mouth as the creature bend down beside her, rubbing gently her soaked cheeks. He begins purring gently while picking her up in bride style. Sophie’s body melted into his arms as she felt his warm touch, making her vision blurry by the sleep. She didn’t know what exactly was this creature but she found some comfort on his arms, feeling safe and warm. Even he had just killed a man right in front of her.

The creature starts walking into the dark woods, taking Sophie to his nest.

She cuddles into the creature’s arms and hums in happiness, hearing the soft purring coming out from him. As she was about to drift to sleep, Sophie heard a gentle voice inside her head.

“It´s okay… Your safe now, Eskling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eskling- Darling
> 
> Hey Guys!! Here a new chapter of my new series “In The Land Of Gods And Monster” Hope you like it and feel free to comment and tell me what you think!!
> 
> XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Beautiful People!!!
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this first story of monster love!! Go follow my tumblr, @saelwen, to be the firsts to read the upcoming monster's stories!!  
> Also, MoodBoard By me
> 
> XOXO


End file.
